


The Waters Fine

by Justcannibalthings



Series: Luke x Gerard [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Banter, Beaches, Engagement, M/M, Mini fics, With some flirting, its cute i swear, just some pure fluff, some real sugar daddy behaviour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcannibalthings/pseuds/Justcannibalthings
Summary: Luke likes to relax.





	1. Chapter 1

Luke leant against the side of the pool, his feet ghosting the floor, and he enjoyed the naturally warm water. “please. Don’t be boring, Gee, come play with me.” Luke pouted at his spouse- Gerard was sat on a sun lounger, in a t-shirt and swimming trunks trying to read his book. “I’m three feet away from you, Luke.” He didn’t look up from his book until he heard him getting out of the water. His shorts were…short, and the fact that he’d been lounging around in water made them cling to his skin. Gerard lowered his book. Luke had his arms folded over his chest, a pout resting on his face “Stop being boring, it’s warm and wet and It’s not the same on your own.” Gerard was in his own universe, ever grateful for the shades on his face, which hopefully hid the fact that he was yet to even attempt to make eye contact. He was struck by the urge to lick his spouse, which was a peculiar desire. “Are you even listening?” Gerard blinked at his spouse “I'm sorry, what?” Luke laughed at the looseness of Gerard’s jaw, and the incredibly unsubtle adjustment of legs. New tactic then. Luke took a few steps to where the older male was seated, and dropped one of his knees on either side of him, half sitting on his legs before leaning down, hands on the arm rests. “it’s rude to ignore people.” Gerard let out a hum- the noise of ‘I'm not really paying attention but I’ll agree anyway’. Luke took the book from Gerard’s hand, with no protest from him and let it fall to the floor, before letting himself rest by Gerard’s ear. “Keep ignoring me and checking me out is as far as you’re gonna get lover boy.” Gerard slid a hand round lukes lower back, forcing him to lie on top of him, legs entangled. “less boy, more lover please.” Gerard muttered his response, taking lukes lips with his own and starting a lazy kiss- prompting Luke to forget about the fact that he was trying to get Gerard into the water as he suddenly decided on a different location he wished to see him shirtless and breathy in. Gerard slid his hand into lukes swim shorts, cupping his ass, squeezing as Luke deepened the kiss, letting his weight rest on top of his spouse. It was still a lazy kiss, the air of arousal was there but it was mostly just comfortable. Familiar.


	2. A Shiny Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a great gift.

Gerard stepped out of the obscenely white car, straightening his back and giving his partner a smile “Happy birthday, Luke” Luke smiled back, giving him a warm hug- Gerard dropped a kiss on his forehead. “thanks, nice car by the way” Luke looked up at him expectantly. “do I get a card?” Gerard separated from the hug “I thought you’d like it.” He held the keys out to him and Luke blinked “aawh you brought me a car, you shouldn’t have” Luke laughed at himself, and Gerard raised a brow at him “Well, I did”. Luke shook his head slightly, blinking “What? Gerard, you brought me a car?!” Gerard nodded at him “I thought that was quite obvious, yours broke down so you need a new one, and besides do you think I would drive a white convertible? I'm not that gay. You on the other hand…” Luke was in shock. They hadn’t even been dating a year, they’d barely been dating 6 months and he’d brought him a CAR. Luke had no idea how he was supposed to compete with that. Luke felt his eyes watering, he didn’t know how to respond to this level of generosity. Gerard gave a light chuckle, and pulled Luke into another hug “come here, marshmallow, it’s alright if you want me to ill promise to never buy you anything this expensive again, alright?” Luke just squeezed him, whispering thanks into his older partners chest. “At the risk of you breaking into sobs, there are some more presents in the boot” Luke looked up at him and gawped, giving a sniff before walking to the boot and popping it open. “Suitcases? Are we going on holiday? Because I don’t think I can you know, I'm on a student visa so-“ Gerard shook his head as he walked over to him, leaning on the side of the car “No, no holiday. Yet. But I know your semester finishes soon, and accommodation is expensive, regardless of your loans so I thought now would be a good time to ask you to move in with me.” Gerard was promptly assaulted by the smaller male, who wrapped his arms tightly around him, giving him a long and dramatic kiss. Gerard let himself melt into it, holding his (much) younger partner by the waist. “Yes then?” he queried- Luke responded with a nod too choked up to speak. He couldn’t wait- he’d be able to spend so much more time with him now, and at this rate by next year he’d be sporting a ring.


	3. Bite me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summarise a relationship In 100 words or less.

Luke half jogged after Gerard, grabbing his hand and swinging it slightly as he levelled his pace. Gerard turned his head to him and smiled. “You’re younger than me, keep up or I’ll trade you in for a newer model.” Luke made an unpleased noise “If you went any younger you’d be committing a crime.” Gerard laughed at the smart-ass response and shook his head. “bite me” his partner looked up at him, raising his brows “kinky.”


End file.
